power_levels_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ShadowWarrior1999/Why Maginaryworld is 2-B
Introduction Maginaryworld is a topic that gets debated on if whether it is simply a Low 2-C universe or if its a 2-B multiverse of dreams, with each dream world inside it being a universe of its own. This blog however will explain why the Maginaryworld is in fact, a 2-B or in other words, a multiversal realm. What Maginaryworld Is Maginaryworld is the place where all dreams in the Sonic verse originate. It was created some time ago by the goddess Illumina, who is the very representation of the emotions that make up dreams themselves. Maginaryworld is held together by the power of the Precioustone, a crystal weaved from the essence of everyone's dreams. In Maginaryworld, dreams are said to become reality. Screen Shot 2019-08-01 at 11.49.22 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-01 at 11.37.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-01 at 11.40.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-01 at 11.40.36 PM.png What are the Dream Worlds Throughout the game, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy travel with Lumina to help her find the missing pieces of the Precioustone after it was shattered by Void, the negative aspect of dreams. In order to find them, they have to travel through dream worlds that have been corrupted by Void, which are represented as boards in the gameplay. In the opening, it is revealed that each dream world belongs to a member of the cast. Emerald Coast is the dream world of Knuckles, Fire Bird is the dream world of Tails, Nature Zone is the dream world of Amy, and Riot Train is the dream world of Sonic. Since Maginaryworld is where all dreams are real, it can be deduced that every being in every dimension across the Sonic verse has their own dream world inside Maginaryworld. Actually, in the original Japanese version of the game, it directly states that its all dimensions. The size of the dream worlds This is the important part in determining how big Maginaryworld is. How big are these individual dream worlds? Judging by the visual evidence, we can see that there are numerous stars inside the dream worlds. Screen Shot 2019-08-02 at 12.19.30 AM.png|Emerald Coast Screen Shot 2019-08-02 at 12.25.39 AM.png|Fire Bird Screen Shot 2019-08-02 at 12.26.50 AM.png|Nature Zone Screen Shot 2019-08-02 at 12.28.26 AM.png|Riot Train That's not it however. One detail to note is that Emerald Coast, the name of Knuckles's dream world is an actual location on Sonic's world. Not only this, but in scenes there are instances of the stars looking identical in the dream worlds. Fire Bird and Nature Zone have the same city inside them. There is also the appearance of a galaxy like object at the start of each mini-game in each of the dream worlds. Screen Shot 2019-08-02 at 1.28.18 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-02 at 1.00.32 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-02 at 12.57.24 AM.png|Emerald Coast Screen Shot 2019-08-02 at 12.25.39 AM.png|Fire Bird Screen Shot 2019-08-02 at 1.26.11 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-02 at 1.25.28 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-02 at 1.21.23 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-02 at 1.19.02 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-02 at 1.18.01 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-02 at 1.15.57 AM.png These scans would indicate that these dream worlds are indeed parallel versions of Sonic's world, which is a universe. Fourth Dimension Space This is the part of Maginaryworld where all the countless dream worlds are held in. It being called the Fourth Dimensional Space indicates this being a 4 dimensional realm. Additionally, the worlds are stated and shown to exist separately from one another, further cementing these dream worlds being universes of their own as each would have to be a 4 dimensional construct to naturally exist and function in the Fourth Dimension Space. Screen Shot 2019-08-02 at 1.39.37 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-02 at 1.39.56 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-02 at 1.40.28 AM.png Conclusion With each dream world in Maginaryworld being a universe parallel to the reality of the dreamer and them all existing in a realm that's stated to be 4 dimensional, this shows Maginaryworld is a 2-B structure. This would scale to Illumina, who created Maginaryworld and embodies the very emotions that make up dreams themselves. Half of her being, Void is capable of erasing Maginaryworld from existence. It also scales to Solaris, since his planned destruction of all of existence in the Sonic verse would include Maginaryworld, as well as the peaks of Super Sonic, Super Shadow, and Super Silver as they defeated Solaris. The Power of the Stars in Sonic Rush Adventure, which is a cosmic force that sustains the existence of parallel universes would scale to this as well and it was harnessed by the Egg Wizard, which was subsequently defeated by Super Sonic and Burning Blaze. Rebuttals Here, I will list the main rebuttals against 2-B Maginaryworld and refute them. "Maginaryworld is called a universe/dimension so that means it can't be 2-B." Not true at all. Being called a universe doesn't automatically make Maginaryworld Low 2-C. First, lets look at the Webster's dictionary definition of a universe: "1 : the whole body of things and phenomena observed or postulated : COSMOS: such as a : a systematic whole held to arise by and persist through the direct intervention of divine power b : the world of human experience c(1) : the entire celestial cosmos (2) : MILKY WAY GALAXY (3) : an aggregate of stars comparable to the Milky Way galaxy 2 : a distinct field or province of thought or reality that forms a closed system or self-inclusive and independent organization 3 : POPULATION sense 4 4 : a set that contains all elements relevant to a particular discussion or problem 5 : a great number or quantity a large enough universe of stocks … to choose from — G. B. Clairmont" As you can see, the definition of a universe isn't just a space with a bunch of galaxies, as that would be a galaxy cluster. Maginaryworld is where all dreams originate from, which fits definition 4. To give other examples where universe doesn't just mean 3-A or Low 2-C, the Chaos Force in Archie Sonic is stated to be the all-encompassing energy of the universe, but that doesn't mean it only encompasses the Prime Zone. It encompasses the multiverse as a whole. Shin Megami Tensei has the Amala which is called a universe, however it actually contains infinite universes. "The dream worlds could just be 4-A pocket dimensions." Each dream world containing a galaxy refutes this. Additionally, they are implied to mirror reflections of the dimensions the dreamers live in which their dreams are real, which would mean they would have to be universal in size. "Fourth Dimension Space is just flowery language and doesn't mean it's the actual 4th dimension." Sure, a statement of being x dimensional without any evidence should be disregarded, but context here is important. The Fourth Dimension Space here is stated to hold countless worlds that are each already implied to be universes. It's safe to say this is a legit one. "All the worlds are in the same outer space with that outer space just being the Fourth Dimension Space/Maginaryworld itself." This claim is unsubstantiated and the actual evidence in the game goes against that notion. There is Lumina stating the worlds are separate as shown above, and Lumina also states here that they're about to enter the Fourth Dimension Space while they're in Riot Train's outer space, indicating they aren't there yet. “Fire Bird is just a plane.” While Lumina states that the true form of this world is trapped within this airplane, this is not to be taken literally as the entire dream world is just that. The Phoenix, which got trapped inside this mechanical shell represents the dream to be free and can travel through air, land, sea, and between stars. What Lumina said there was purely symbolic. Category:Blog posts